Family Ties
by Little Artemis
Summary: OC slash fic. The Blood Elf hunter Sokar gets into a brawl with his thought dead younger brother and the only person who can calm him is his best friend and love the Forsaken Death Knight, Chogan.


They had been going at it for hours. Endless fighting, yelling, it would even get physical at times, only to have the brawling end by someone bravely stepping between the two brothers, pulling them apart and back into their respective corners. The spectators were just lucky their weapons had been confiscated by someone or it could get bloody. With the hunter keeping his distance, if he had his crossbow, the death knight would be severely hurt.

Only the blood elven on lookers understood what the fight was about, though one other as well, who was listening from one of the entrances to the sewers. Being close to many who spoke the Thalassian language, especially the hunter's family, it was something almost expected of him to know.

With a loud sigh, he pushed away from where he was standing in the shadows, moving in to stand next to the rogue who was holding onto a crossbow and axe. The staff wasn't too far away, but far enough that the hunter could not just run over to grab it and start hitting his younger sibling.

"How long have they been at it, Jak?" he cocked a brow, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hours probably. Abyss picked the wrong time to come to Dalaran honestly, he should have asked if Sokar was here...then again, he isn't the brightest one, is he?" the elf sighed, moving to the side when the hunter disengaged as his opponent got too close before running back in again. "I haven't been here since the beginning, was some time into the fight that I started watching. Had to make sure it didn't get too bloody." He gestured to the weapons.

Nodding, the forsaken watched, with some disapproval as they fought mostly verbally, occasionally charging each other, pushing and shoving. There was some kicking, and hair tugging involved as well, curses, whining, and the likes coming from each of them.

Not too long into Chogan's arrival, more friends of the brother's arrived; a blood elf mage blinked up behind the death knight, looking onward with curiosity and cringing some at the insults used; a tauren warrior sighing as though he expected a display like this; even the elven death knights close friend, a paladin, arrived, looking worried for his companion.

"Chogan...what do we do...?" the blond paladin asked with worry. For a moment, the death knight had to inspect him, as the young elf's hair was prone to changing style, and colour. Only recognizable by his face and voice at most times.

"We wait. I'll try to find a good time to pull them apart, when I do, I'll need you as back up. Kinda convenient you're here, since you're the only one who can calm Abyss'Maal down." He nodded in the direction of the dark haired blood elf, wincing as Sokar dived in, punching him. "And we may want to make it soon before they do serious damage...and by that, I mean before your boyfriend becomes an unrecognizable mess." He slowly moved closer, ignoring the warning calls from behind. The unmistakable sound of Aziraphale's armor was close behind, signalling his back up.

When they got close enough, the forsaken rested a hand on his friends shoulder, trying to hint that it should end. But the hunter did not want it to end, with a hiss he leapt out of reach, though forgetting abilities his friend held against him, that in turn the elven knight forgot himself.

Thinking he was out of reach, he moved in for the attack again, only to find some invisible force wrapping itself around him, pulling him back towards the death knight, leaving him glaring at the forsaken. Before he could even speak, a barrier was around his mouth, preventing all speech, and his body was wrapped in chains made of ice. Thrown over Chogan's shoulder, he was reduced to squirming, growling and glaring.

"Well, I got mine. Have fun with the other one," he gestured to the dazed knight, before picking up Sokar's weapons, and departing for the Legerdemain Lounge.

The paladin nodded numbly, moving over to his friend, leaving the hunter and knight to their own business. When the chains around the hunter's mouth finally wore away, Chogan was thankful to be far away enough, climbing onto his Mechano-Hog after placing his passenger in the side car. A low sigh left him as the yelling, screaming and cursing started up, earning a few looks from people nearby.

"Damnit, Cho! That was between him and I! You had no right to go between us like that." The elf was hissing in Thalassian, the chains keeping him from beating on the death knight for the time being. Likely he would climb out of the car, and strangle Chogan, releasing all his pent up anger. Though the forsaken did not fear his companion (or his temper) like others knowing Sokar would not seriously injure him, he felt it best to get him as far from others as possible. Because while he was safe, many others were not, especially the elven Death Knight.

Once at the inn, he climbed from his Mechano-Hog, watching the hunter climb from the side car, picking up his weapons. When he calmly moved up to the Forsaken's side, their eyes met for a moment before in a single beat the elf's fist was pulled back, aimed for the forsaken's face, quickly stopped by a raised hand, used to these outbursts. Just like how he expected the swift knee to the groin which was also blocked swiftly by a leg. With a simple head gesture, he motioned for the Hunter to follow him into the inn, and up the stairs. Moving up to the rooms, as his bike was being taken to where the other mounts were parked.

Sitting down, he pulled the white haired male over, pulling him down so their foreheads were touching. "Do you want to talk about it...?" he asked softly, head cocked, softly glowing blue eyes searching arcane imbued green ones.

Sokar shook his head in reply, dropping his weapons down next to the bed, before climbing in with the other, straddling his friend, his lover. "No...just...need to not think about him...about my family...about Silver Moon for a while...about my duties as one of its protectors...I'm sure you can manage that..." he nosed at the man's neck, letting out a low breath, having gotten used to the scent of his companion.

Chogan was stiff beneath him, his body unmoving, though he should have expected a change in mood like this. The blood elf was not one for staying in one mood for long...the only one that lasted a long time was 'flirty', which was not much of a mood...it was just him looking for sex, and even during those periods, the man's mood could fluctuate.

Brushing some hair out of the elf's face, he sighed. "Y'know, not everything can be solved by sex right? No matter how much I might like doing it with you..." it was not a complete lie, he was one of the few the forsaken could be with, without the anxiety afterwards.

A laugh left the hunter, "I was thinking more cuddling, though that could be fun too..." his voice was teasing, though the discomfort was heard in the elf's voice. Chogan's arms wrapped tight around his companion before falling back onto the bed, laying out on it with his friend atop him. "Mmm...Considering the weight of our armor we may want to strip..." the blood elf laughed, as a small 'oof' left the forsaken when he cuddled in more. "All this mail and plate...can't be good for you."

Nodding, he slowly began to strip his friend, trying to keep a straight face as each piece of chain mail armor was removed from the elf, skin slowly being revealed bit by bit. Once all that remained was the other's pants, and boots, he focused on his own, letting Sokar remove the last pieces. He was only a little bit distracted by the expanses of tanned, scarred skin before him, how frail he seemed outside the bulky armor he wore, despite the obvious signs of battle left on his skin, forever ingrained in the man's form.

Though the Sin'dorei was not proud of them, Chogan was. It was marks of his survival, his constant ability to cheat death, when the forsaken had not. He found them beautiful...in some cases, the death knight had even saved him, making him even more proud.

Once most of his own armor was off, he began tracing his fingers over the scars, earning a hiss of discomfort from the hunter. Though he was used to his companion making such noises, so he continued to move his fingers over the marks, marring his lover's skin, admiring each one silently.

When Sokar finally began to squirm, he grabbed him quickly, holding him tightly close to his own undead form. Running fingers through soft white hair, he calmed the elf down, before laying back with the hunter on top of him, nosing him affectionately, until a small whine left him, and he began returning the affections, licking along the forsaken's jawline.

"Mmm, if this is how I get treated for getting you out of a fight, you need to pick them more often…" Chogen commented, earning a slight smack to his side, before he laughed. "Or not."

He massaged his hands over the elven form, re-memorizing every scar he could find along the hunter's skin, mapping every bump, and the texture. Nothing, not even the elf's brother could ruin this moment…


End file.
